


Into Your Arms

by LionsEscaped



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Modern Era, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionsEscaped/pseuds/LionsEscaped
Summary: Cersei is injured but she doesnt tell Jaime until she passes out in his arms.(this was a request from a reviewer on fanfiction. net)
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 29
Kudos: 59





	1. robert is an asshole

**Author's Note:**

> For CanadaGrizzly on fanfiction.net whom I am referring here because a03 is the superior site. 
> 
> 4 short chapters which I'll probably all have uploaded in a week.

[](https://statcounter.com/)"I've given you your heirs, and you have your whores! I will not lie with you again!" Cersei stood tall, defiance in her eyes as she once again rejected Robert's advances.

"This marriage is a goddamn sham, woman, come here," he demanded, undeterred by her shenanigans.

"I said no!" Cersei replied, slapping him hard. Her ring cut his cheek and he attempted to grab her, but she managed to dodge his clumsy drunken hands.

Unfortunately, in the process of dodging him, she backed up and tripped over something on the floor. 

She fell, hitting her head on the marble countertop on her way down. It hurt, but she felt fine and quickly got up and brushed herself off. She eyed a nearby knife on the counter and debated whether to make a dash for it.

Robert must have noticed her eying the knife, and decided this was too much trouble because the next thing she knew he mumbled, "Dumb cunt!" and stumbled away.

She had won this battle, but before she could saunter proudly out, a wave of nausea hit her and she promptly vomited all over the floor.

As she attempted to regain her bearings, she looked at the mess on the floor and tried to determine what she had tripped over. Ah, there it was. Joffrey's toy water gun, but what was it doing in the kitchen? Oh well, she would just use the nearest intercom to call for a maid to take it away, along with cleaning up the mess that was now on the floor. 

She left the room, heading to the closest bathroom to use the intercom in the hallway there, and then mouthwash. As she headed there she began to feel lightheaded and dizzy.


	2. Falling

[](https://statcounter.com/)Jaime couldn't remember where he had left his cell phone. He tried to recall the last time he'd had it. The last person he had talked to on it had been Tyrion, they'd both vented about father to each other, before Tyrion had turned the topic towards attempting to convince Jaime to leave his job as head of security for Robert, who was currently in his second term of governor. Jaime had been annoyed and exited the conversation. Where had he been when that conversation occurred? Ah, yes, a bathroom, but which one? He decided to check the bathroom nearby the kitchen first, perhaps if he found it he would reward himself with some Ben and Jerry's after. Of course, not the strawberry cheesecake one as that was Cersei's favorite.

As Jaime turned the corner he noticed Cersei's beautiful golden hair. It seems she was heading towards the same bathroom he was. Maybe they could have a bit of fun before he found his phone. He grinned as he increased his pace to catch up with her.

His excitement quickly turned to concern, as he noticed that she didn't seem to be very steady on her feet. "Cersei?" he called out.

She stopped and turned towards him.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I just need to use the restroom." She continued to stand still, unsure whether she was waiting for Jaime to catch up, or for her dizziness to fade.

Once he reached her she could see just how worried he looked.

"Are you sure? You're walking really unsteadily and you don't look so well," he stated, unconvinced.

"Of course I'm sure," She couldn't let him know that this had been Robert's fault. God knows what he would do then and she was on track to become First Lady when Robert ran for president in 2024. She couldn't mess that up no matter how much she hated Robert.

The bathroom was so close. If she could just make it there, she would sit down for a few moments, then she would be alright. She walked two steps before suddenly she blacked out.

Luckily Jaime was still behind her. With cat-like reflexes, he quickly caught her.


	3. sweet brother

[](https://statcounter.com/)"Cersei?! Cersei?!" The first thing Cersei noticed when she regained consciousness was that she was moving, it seemed she was in somebody's arms, being carried. The next thing she noticed was Jaime calling her name. She looked up and his eyes caught hers. "You're awake!" he exclaimed

"I...I'm so tired....what happened?" she asked.

"You passed out!"

"I...how?"

"I don't know. You were only out for less than a minute."

"Are you taking me to my bedroom? I think I need to sleep."

"Yes, I am. But what happened to cause you to pass out?"

"I slipped on one of Joffrey's toys that he left in the kitchen, and I hit my head of the counter. I thought I was fine but then I started to feel dizzy." Well, that was what had happened. She'd just left out Robert's involvement.

Jaime groaned. He'd tripped over Joffrey's toys himself many times. The boy had no manners and just left them everywhere.

"What toy was it this time?" he asked.

"The water gun."

"He must have abandoned it there, after using it to terrorize the help again." 

"He wouldn't do such a thing. Now put me down. Somebody will see this spectacle."

"Are you sure you're fine to walk?" he asked, concerned as he gently put her down.

"I should be. I think I just need some sleep."

"Sleep?! You will do no such thing! You hit your head. You might have a concussion! No sleeping for you. In fact, I think we should go to the hospital."

"I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? They thought Lancel was fine too and well, you've seen how he turned out...."

"I....well I'm an adult. I think hitting my head on the counter doesn't quite compare to being dropped on the head as a baby....does it?"

He shrugged and looked at her with mock sadness. "I guess we'll find out."

"I'm sure I'll be alright..."

"If you say so. I promise I'll take good care of you if you become like that." 

Cersei thought of Lancel and how stupid and incompetent he was. She shuddered at the thought of ending up like that. "Ugh. Fine. Let's go!"

A few hours and much complaining later they were on their way home. Cersei was told to stay at home and avoid any sports, driving, reading, watching TV, bright lights, and the use of mobile devices for the next week. To Jaime's delight, it was him who was to stay by her side and ensure she follow those "Foolish pointless idiotic instructions" as Cersei put it. As an added bonus Robert made himself scarce during Cersei's recovery. With Jaime keeping Cersei occupied and away from tv and hiding her cell phone for her own good, both had a rather enjoyable time. On the other hand, a Cersei who couldn't go anywhere, use a cell phone, watch tv, or read was a very demanding Cersei indeed, so Jaime was exhausted by the week's end and nearly glad for the reprieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. It will be an epilogue of sorts to "wrap up" this universe.


	4. Epilogue

3 years later: [](https://statcounter.com/) [](https://statcounter.com/)

Which picture do you like best?" Cersei asked Jaime, pointing to three side by side photographs.

He eyed them carefully. In the left one, she looked uncharismatic and stern. In the right one, she looked rather silly but stupid happy, which was in sharp contrast to the business suit she was wearing. In the center one, she looked professional and a touch glamorous, but still approachable.

The left photo turned him on, as it reminded him of the times where they would play mistress and slave, with her being the ever so stern mistress. The right photo made him smile and recall last week's trip to the zoo with the kids. The center photo brought back memories of their last date night, which had been far too long ago in his opinion.

"Are you asking me as your brother or your lover?" he asked finally.

"Neither."

He looked at her quizzingly.

"I am asking you as my campaign manager," she explained.

"You mean....?"

"Yes. I'm running for mayor. I figure if somebody who still breastfeeds their ten year old can win two terms, then I will win in a landslide."

Jaime beamed, "Great! I knew you could do it! Now aren't you glad you left Robert years ago?"

"I guess so...."

"You guess so?" he asked, trying not to let his anger show through. He'd gone to great efforts to ruin Robert after finding out his involvement years ago in Cersei's concussion. The stupid boar had accidentally let it slip to him during one of his drunken outbursts. Now all he was getting was an "I guess so."? To calm himself, he reminded himself that Cersei had no clue as to what he had done for her. For them.

"Well, it was beyond humiliating when all those women came forward with claims of paternity! And there's still a chance this could blow over and that he could run for president in 2028. I mean, after all, many other politicians have done far worse."

"But it gave you the opportunity to leave him without looking like the bad one, and with half of everything and the house!"

"That it did!" she agreed, with mixed emotions.

"And you'll be mayor. This town always votes republican for mayor," he reminded her.

The following year:

"I won!" Cersei exclaimed.

"I knew you would!" Jaime stated, smiling as they watched the election night results come in. He leaned towards her, and their lips met in a passionate celebration kiss. When they pulled away, she got up and started dancing around, chanting, "I won and he lost!" he teased, "Well that is how elections work. You win and the person against you loses."

"No! That isn't what I meant! Ah yeah....you missed it! That's what happens when you go to the bathroom!" she accused.

"Missed what?" he asked confused.

"Robert lost. He didn't win the senator seat he'd settled for running for. Everyone was so certain he'd get it. That woman with a bunch of names and titles won it."

He laughed, "Serves him right."

Cersei laughed along with him, "Yes. I doubt he'll be ever making president now when he can't even make it into the senate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that it's finished I'd love to hear your thoughts! I'ts short so not sure if there is much to say in terms of feedback but even if it's just something like "good job" would love to hear it!


End file.
